Possessive
by Rawwrrr xx
Summary: "I bet you that I can get a bigger reaction out of Ron than you can. Then we'll see if he loves you or not. We'll both kiss him and we'll see who he kisses back." Ron / Hermione


**Heyy Guys!...This story has been running around in my head for a while! I just had to write it! Enjoy xx**

The whisper of heartbeats, the synchronization of lips and the heavy sounds of panting were the only things to be heard in the Gryffindor Common room that night. Long after everyone had gone to bed. The two of them survived in the shadows of those towering bookcases. The pair of unlikely lovers rendezvousing underneath the moonlight. They knew this was wrong. His girlfriend was sleeping just above their heads. But they refused to think about it while they were together. It was only them that existed in the world right now. No Malfoy to mock them or Voldemort to hide from. Just the two of them. The blazoned haired boy and the bushy haired girl. Just Ron and Hermione.

The dining hall was full that morning. Everyone seemed to have gathered in the hall for the Quittich match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The odds seemed to be against the latter team. Slytherin were ruthless this year. They had broken almost every rule in the book in order to win. It was a miracle that they hadn't been disqualified for cheating. It was on this particular morning that Harry Potter and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. The topic of conversation, which had been pleasantly light earlier, had moved onto Ron's latest, and apparently only, conquest Lavender. "Can we please not talk about her?" he whined.

"Why not? Getting bored of her already Ron? You seemed to enjoy her company last night in the common room!" his sister laughed. It was fun to torture her brother. "Squirming all over that seat like a pair of jellied eels." Harry hummed in approval.

"Couldn't get enough, could you Won Won?" he laughed "Even went back for seconds last night!"

"What?" Ron asked, his gaze, ever so slightly, turned to Hermione.

"Don't think I didn't hear you. Trying to sneak out at 2 this morning. You're not that quiet."

"Wow. My brother's got more balls than I thought he had."

"Oh yeah! I heard him, for the last week sneaking down to get some midnight snacks. If you know what I mean." Harry divulged. "Then coming back into the dorm, getting into bed, and moaning for the rest of the night. Obviously he got some action down there." And while he was telling the tale of Ron's midnight moans he failed to notice his two best friends blushing across the table. "….Lav Lav that good Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Is she that good, that she's got you moaning all night?"

"What makes you think that it was Lavender that made him moan like that?" Ginny asked.

"Who else would it be Gin? You haven't got anything on the side Ron?" Harry teased.

"What?" Ron asked, pulling away from his memories of last night. "Oh…Oh no! Just Lavender for me" He added with a little discomfort.

"Well I would hope so Won Won!" A nasally voice sneered from behind him. His hand, once hanging at his side, latched onto Hermione's knee in desperation. He felt her gentle touch rest upon the hand. Soothing him. "I wouldn't want to have to share you with some _other girl_." Her gaze moved towards Hermione at the word 'girl'.

"Why would you have to share me?" he asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know." She said, playing with his hair. Her stare still transfixed on Hermione "Just some girls might think they can steal you away from me without a fight" Hermione's hand squeezed at Ron's. It was like she was saying, someone already has.

"Why would anybody want to steal Ron away? He's not that special" Ginny joked.

"He's special to me. Aren't you Won Won?" Lavender said, still playing with her hair. He looked away embarrassed and tried to bat her hand away. He tried to focus on Hermione's hand resting on his. That made him feel special. Not Lavender's love. Or how she played with his hair. "Won Won?" she spoke into his ear. He focused on Hermione "Won Won?" she drawled, but he refused to listen. He focused on that warm, tingly sensation that- "RON!"

"Huh?"

"I said; I'll see you at the game?" she asked.

"Oh…Sure. Yes, I'll see you there!" he told her and turned back to his friends. They all looked wide-eyed at him. "What?"

"Do I not get a goodbye kiss?" she asked. He could not think of an excuse quick enough so was forced to nod in response. She pulled him in for a kiss; smashing their faces together and leaving a trail on nail marks across his cheeks. He refused to kiss her back and kept his lips immobile. When she had finally given up and walked away he turned back to his friends.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned and the group was filled with laughter. He had zoned out again, the only feeling way Hermione's delicate hand resting on his underneath the table.

She had thought about it all day. The first time that she and Ron had ever kissed. It was after a particularly wild Christmas party that the twins held last year in the common room, where she had too many butter beers and he too many firewiskey that she ended up on the sofa in front of the fire along with him. They were both heavily intoxicated and sat giggling at the thought that the other was drunk. They had not realized but as the fire started to extinguish they started to more closer, until, when it had fully died, they were sitting right next to each other. They snuggled up on that sofa in order to keep warm. After deciding to sleep on the sofa, too afraid to tackle the staircases that led to their beds, the said goodnight. And when he tried to kiss her cheek, he missed, and hit her plump, never-been-kissed-before, lips. It was during those brief few minutes when his moved against hers that she felt the spark and her desire was born. She had become a drug addict, and he was her crack.

The pair had kissed several times over between then and when he started kissing Lavender Brown. However, their nightly ritual started just 3 and a half months ago. That was when the spark truly exploded. She remembered the fight that they had the night she found out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK ABOUT KISSING HER? YOU HATED HER NOT A YEAR AGO!...ANSWER ME RON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she shouted at him in that abandoned classroom.

"I WASN'T, OKAY? I JUST SAW YOU WITH CORMAC AND I SAW RED!"

"YOU'RE BASING A RELATIONSHIP ON YOU SEEING ME WITH CORMAC?"

"YEAH. I AM!" he retorted.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVEBLE! I AM NOT DATING CORMAC MC LAGGAN! HE'S A VILE NEANDERTHAL WITH AN UNDERAVERAGE BRAIN!"

"WHAT DOES HIS SMARTNESS GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING WE'RE TALKING ABOUT? ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU'VE GOT TO BE SMART TO BE IN HERMIONE GRANGER'S GOOD BOOKS?"

"Of course you don't Ron!" she whispered, "I don't care if you're smart or dumb"

"I know that" he told her.

"I just can't tell what you see in that girl. She's a complete mess from head to toe. She's totally manipulative and only likes you because your Harry's best friend."

"I'm not really dating her you know," he admitted to her.

"She seems to think you are." She told him "I heard her saying that you told her that she was your girlfriend and that you love her"

"I never said that! And, I don't lover her. I don't even like her that much" he told her.

"Tell her that then!"

"Why should I?"

"Because otherwise you're leading her on!"

"Because otherwise you'll be insanely jealous that you can't claim me as 'yours' anymore"

"I never claimed you as 'mine' Ron." She answered.

"But now you wont have the opportunity to do it. I'm a taken man. You just can't kiss me when you feel like it anymore. By now she was absolutely seething with anger.

"Shut up Ron," she warned.

"You can't take it that I'm right" he laughed, "I'm actually right for once!"

"No, you're not" she countered.

"I so am! You're going to be jealous because you wont be able to kiss me anymore Hermione. There'll be another girl in your place-"

"Shut up Ron"

"Kissing me-"

"Shut up Ron"

"Holding my hand-"

"Stop it Ron"

"Calling me her boyfriend"

"RON!"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"What?"

"I said: Shut up and kiss me"

"Okay." They spent the rest of the day in that abandoned classroom. That was 3 and a half months ago. They had been meeting every night since. Always at the same time, but never in the same place. It was not fair to Lavender, the poor girl never stood a chance, but they couldn't help themselves. The longer he spent with her, the steamier their kisses became. It was almost as if they were reclaiming each other each night. Marking their territory, so to speak. And Hermione would be lying if she didn't say she loved it.

It was that afternoon before the pair got any alone time. Harry and Ginny had gone off to work on some kind of strategy to beat Slytherin in the next Quittich match. Lavender and Parvati had gone upstairs to do some kind of divination work and Neville had gone down to the potting sheds to relax. Ron and Hermione had settled down beside the roaring fire to play a game or two of wizarding chess. It was safe to say that Hermione was being thrashed by Ron time and time again. "You have to tell her," she told him across the board.

"Tell who what?" he asked looking at her.

"Lavender. You have to tell her." She answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair to string her along. Plus, I think that she's getting suspicious." She told him.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because when she was talking about girls stealing you away she kept looking at me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"That's not good!...Give it a week. I'll tell her then."

"Ron-"

"I promise Hermione. I'll tell her something along the lines that I'm too stressed to have a girlfriend or that it's not going the way I wanted it to."

"It's sounds like your delaying breaking up with her" she observed.

"I'm not. Believe me…I can't wait to be shot of the girl. Maybe then you and me…"

"You'd want that?" she asked him, trying to look casual in a room full of Gryffindor students.

"Of course I do. You're the only girl for me…I love you." He whispered. She smiled at the checked board.

"I love you too Ronald" She blushed. He, too, smiled at the board as he moved his pieces. And, as Ron won his 9th game in a row, the only thoughts that passed through the pairs minds was that they finally said 'I love you.'

"Do you really think he loves you?" Parvati asked Lavender in their dorm room. Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed, across the room, pretending to read her copy of _Hogwarts: A history_ but she couldn't help but listen in.

"I do!" Lavender replied. Hermione couldn't help but snort at the prospect. Both girls turned to look at her "Something funny? You think he doesn't love me?"

"Who doesn't love you?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Won Won" Lavender said seriously. Hermione could help the wave of possessiveness wash over her.

"His name's not Won Won. It's Ron," she scolded.

"Well I call him Won Won…and he loves it!" Lavender retorted.

"No he doesn't"

"How would you know?" Parvati asked.

"I just do" Hermione replied.

"But how?" Parvati insisted.

"Because he told us. He hates the name." Hermione told them.

"Who cares about the name!" Lavender interrupted. "Why wouldn't Won Won love me Hermione_?" Because he loves me._

"Because Ron doesn't love anything but food and his family" she said.

"Well he can change his mind"

"Doubt it" Hermione said, closing her book.

"What?" Lavender demanded.

"Lavender you've been kissing him for 3 and a half months." Hermione said. "There's no chance that he loves you. I doubt he would if you'd been kissing him for years. Ronald's just not like that. He doesn't change very easily."

"Who cares if it's been 3 and a half months?" Lavender asked.

"Exactly, it only takes one girl to change a boy's mind" Parvati added.

"I think you're jealous" Lavender accused "I think that you're jealous because I can get a bigger reaction out of him. You've been dying to kiss Won Won for years and now, because I'm here, you can't kiss him anymore or, at least, dream about it"

"You think you can get a bigger reaction out of Ron?" Hermione asked letting her possessive nature take over. There was fire in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah I do! I'm his _girlfriend_ after all" Lavender replied.

"Alright then…you're on"

"What?"

"I'll make you a bet Lavender" Hermione said dropping her book on the bed and standing up "I bet you that I can get a bigger reaction out of Ron than you can. Then we'll see if he loves you or not. We'll both kiss him and we'll see who he kisses back."

"What do I get if I win?" Lavender asked.

"I'll stop talking to Ron…completely," Hermione offered.

"And if you win? Even though it's highly unlikely"

"I get to see your face when he kisses me back, and…you break up with him"

"No deal" Lavender said quickly.

"Scared you'll lose?"

"No"

"Alright then." Hermione said. She started to walk out of the room but stopped by the doorway and turned to the girls. "Are you coming? I'll even let you have the first go."

She didn't know where this was coming from, the possessiveness. She was kind, meek, innocent Hermione not this brash, confident person that was fighting for Ron. Her Ron. She realized, after a while, that Lavender had been standing behind her. The smugness came back, and she liked it. "Getting nervous Lav?" she asked.

"You wish" she replied.

"I think it's you going to do the wishing soon." Hermione said turning around to face her and Parvati. "Why don't you go find Ron?"

"I think I will" the girl said pushing past, along with her friend.

"You've got one chance. Once you break lips, it's over." Hermione stated as the girls walked away. She stayed at the bottom of the staircase so she could have a good view of Ron and Lavender. She noticed Parvati break off from Lavender and walk towards a group of fifth year Gryffindors. She continued to follow Lavender with her eyes. She watched as Lavender reached Ron, whispered in his ear and forcefully pulled him in for a kiss. It was only a brief graze of the lips before Ron ultimately pulled away/ Hermione giggled at his confused look. Lavenders gaze ran across the room before landing on Hermione. She was disgruntled, Hermione could tell. Ron followed Lavender's stare and looked at Hermione. He looked cute when he was confused. She tilted her head in a 'come hither' motion. He obliged, struggling to get through the crowds of teenagers.

"You know what that was about?" he asked when he reached her. Her smile turned smug.

"Lav and I have a little bet." She answered.

"Oh?"

"Yes. She seems to think that you love her and she can get a bigger reaction out of you than I can." She told him.

"Bigger reaction?" he asked. She hummed in approval. "I don't underst-" He was interrupted by her kiss. A heavy, passionate kiss that he couldn't help but reciprocate. His arms locked around her waist and he pulled her closer. Her arms twisted around his neck and her hands tangled in his blazon red hair. Their kiss deepened and Hermione could feel his tongue drag across her bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss as she opened up to him. When the need for breath kicked in the pair separated. They kept their faces close and smiled. "I love when you get possessive,…" he told her. She giggled and pecked him again.

"I love you…"

"I love you too 'Mione"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Okay now...Press that little button just below this! Rate and Review! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee...I can't get better if you don't! Love Love Rawwrrr xx**


End file.
